Two Sides
by nightgazer101
Summary: On two uncharted islands, there are hybrids of all sorts. Humans try to captures these creatures for pets or "other services". An unknown outsider is found by one of the protectors of the island village. What will the elders of the village do? What will become of the outsider? And does he have other intentions? AU:NEKO!GRIMM/NEKO!ICHI


**A/N: This is something that just popped in my head. It's also so you know I'm still alive. I've been really busy lately with moving that I haven't really had time to write anything. I'm also coming out with another fic pretty soon so keep an eye out for that– Nightgazer**

* * *

Grimmjow walked through the village as it was his turn to survey the area for humans. So far it was clear, but a few humans had tried to capture some the other villagers as pets for the past couple years. It's a rare hybrid village, what else did you expect. The sad part is that the elders know of the humans infiltrating the very few villages that are left and capturing them and are doing nothing about it.

Grimmjow sniffed the air "So far there haven't been any humans tonight." He said to himself. "This is a little strange because they usually set their traps up at night."

He made his way down to the nearby river. This was one of the villages' major resources. It's used for all the water that is needed to bathe, drink, and of course for washing clothes, they're not savages.

"_I think that's one of the things that humans don't get"_ he thought.

As Grimmjow knelt to take a handful to drink, his ears picked up the faint sound of bushes moving. Grimmjow unsheathed his sword and listened for the bushes to move again. When they did it only took Grimmjow a second before he tackled whatever was behind them.

"Fucking humans never learn…" Grimmjow said as he held his sword over the throat of the unknown individual. "Now I need you to-"Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence as he looked down on his capture. Though it was dark he could see the brown molten eyes, vibrant wild styled orange hair, and the ears to match. He was wearing a white silky robe with a faint little design on it. Grimmjow didn't have time to gawk. He collected himself.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sternly. The orange haired hybrid couldn't say anything for fear of the blade above him. He tried to say something but all that would come out was jibberish.

Grimmjow lifted off the hybrid, let him up but still held his sword to him. "Breath, calm down and answer the question." Grimmjow told him.

"I-I can't find m-my way home." The hybrid stuttered.

Grimmjow felt that there was something a little off about the stranger. Normally feline hybrids remember their homes by scent where ever they are.

"What's your name?" Grimmjow asked.

"I-Ichigo Kurosa-saki" Ichigo said.

"_Why does his last name sound familiar…?"_ Grimmjow thought.

Grimmjow decided to put his sword away. _"Best not to worry about it now." _he looked to Ichigo who seemed to calm down a bit. _"I'll finish my patrol and take him to the elders…hopefully they'll know what to do with him."_ Grimmjow grabbed the hybrid's wrist.

"Wh-what? Where are we g-going?!" Ichigo stuttered.

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo along. "All outsiders need to be taken to the elders for interrogation." He explained. "I have to finish my rounds first so I have to keep you with me until then."

"So I'm basically a prisoner until then…" Ichigo unhappily said. "…great" Ichigo's ears folded back.

Grimmjow sighed. "That's just how things go"

* * *

-1 hour ½ later-

Grimmjow never let the other out of his sight as he continued his watch. Though it wasn't hard because he never stopped clinging to Grimmjow's shirt sleeve. If Grimmjow hadn't had a job to do, he would have found it cute. So he ignored it. Grimmjow was now waiting for his shift switch.

Ichigo sat on the ground. "So…what species are you?" Ichigo asked.

"Blue panther" Grimmjow said without looking at him. He was still surveying the area around him.

"Oh cool!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You're a rare breed! I'm one to!" he got up and stood in front of him "Do you want to know my breed?"

Grimmjow glanced at him. "No. Now stop asking questions." He said plainly. "No more questions until after the interrogation." Then went back to surveying the area.

His ears twitched as he heard movement. Grimmjow tensed as he smelled the air. He relaxed when he knew the familiar scent. Coming down the path was a petite black haired hybrid. He seemed to notice Ichigo. Grimmjow could tell he was agitated.

"I see you found something." The mysterious hybrid said.

"Calm down Ulquirrora." Grimmjow told him. "I'm just about to take him to the elders."

Ulquirrora crossed his arms. "That might be a problem because the elders seem to be gone for the night and won't be back until tomorrow evening."

"WHAT?!" Grimmjow yelled "Then what the hell am I supposed to do with this guy!?" he asked pointing at Ichigo.

"I could stay with you. I am still technically captured then." Ichigo interrupted.

Both hybrids looked to him. Grimmjow had to admit that the kid was brave for suggesting it. He was scared when Grimmjow was holding him at sword point. Now it's seems like Ichigo feels more comfortable towards him. Ulquirrora on the other hand was a little iffy about the idea. Mainly because neither of them knew each other.

"_But, Grimmjow is one of the main cogs the Espada assigned to this side…"_Thought Ulquirrora. _"This orange hybrid has a distinct smell around him…"_

Ichigo looked at both the looks the two were giving him. "D-did I say something wrong?" He asked ducking his head down.

Grimmjow sighed "Alright, you can stay with me until the elders get back." Ichigo looked up surprized. "But you still can't be trusted so you'll listen to what I say at all times. Got it." He said sternly. Ichigo nodded.

* * *

-Grimmjow's House-

Grimmjow was concerned about letting an outsider into his home. Outsiders were never to be trusted. As Ichigo looked around Grimmjow noticed a faint scent that seemed a little familiar. He couldn't quite tell what or who it smelt like, but he knew it for some reason.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Ichigo asked dragging Grimmjow from his thoughts.

Grimmjow lead him to a small guest room. "Here, and you will not come out until I come and get you tomorrow."

Ichigo gave him a bored look, and folded his ears back. "…great…"

With that Grimmjow left, but not before looking the door behind him.

Grimmjow was in his room thinking. _"Where do I know that scent from? Another village maybe?"_ He sat on his bed.

"_Maybe the elders might know something about him…"_ He scratched his head. _"God, I don't know why this is bothering so much!"_ He laid back looking at the ceiling. _"Maybe some sleep will help."_

Ichigo smiled to himself "So far the mission is going well." He said "Now I'll I have to do is gain the targets trust and find my brothers." Ichigo climbed into bed "We'll see how tomorrow goes…" and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

-The next day-

Grimmjow was always an early riser. When he got up the sun was just rising. He laid on his bed while his mind raced through the night before. Rubbing his face, he got up, dressed, and sat in the living room waiting for the local distributers to deliver breakfast. Ichigo was still locked in the guest room. Looking down the corridor, he contemplated on whether or not to let him out.

"_He could be still sleeping…"_ Grimmjow thought _"…Should he stay in there until the elders get back?"_

A knock on the front door indicated that breakfast delivery was there. A little rabbit hybrid; Rukia, was the block's distributer.

"So heard from Ulquirrora, that you found a hybrid on your route last night. What breed is he?" She asked.

Grimmjow really didn't like her all that much. "Donno, I wasn't really interested in asking him. I was trying to do my job." He said taking the small basket.

"You know…" Rukia said ominously "…If you're lucky, you could get _lucky_."

Grimmjow frowned "It's not that kind of situation. You should get back to work now." Then closed the door.

"_Stupid girl." _He thought as he decided to bring some food for Ichigo.

* * *

-Guest room-

Ichigo hadn't woken up yet. Noticing Ichigo a little more, he really did have a good figure for a male. He was well tuned due to the fact that he is a guy. Though his face looked a little feminine. His ears matched his hair with small black stripes on them.

"_Well, obviously he's a tiger of some kind."_ Grimmjow thought. "Welp, time to get him up."

Grimmjow pulled the one side of the covers and pulled. Flipping Ichigo on the other side of the bed and on to the floor. Ichigo got up immediately.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!" Ichigo yelled.

Grimmjow just smirked "Oh, good you're up. Here. Eat and get dressed. We're leaving. I've some things to take care of and then we're going to the elders."

Ichigo glared at him as his ears folded back and his tail swayed. "And that should take you a whole day?" he growled "What time is it anyway?"

"Morning, now do as your told." Grimmjow said walking the door.

As Grimmjow walked out, Ichigo stick him tongue out as him.

The day was running too slowly for Ichigo. Frist they went to each dock on the nearest side of the island. Grimmjow had told him that everyone had to do their part for the villages.

Grimmjow's job (along with the other high raking Espada. Or so they call themselves) was to send a few hybrids to go to the human cities in disguise; negotiate with them for food and other resources. There are three major coasts of the island, and a small separate island. Three Espada are stationed at each major coast. Since there are fewer hybrids on the smaller island, there is only one (with some help).

Ichigo found that out from another villager while Grimmjow was checking up on the boats.

When they had left the dock it was only noon. Grimmjow had to do a trap check with another hybrid named Nnoitra. If any hybrids had been out at night and caught in one, next day if the hybrid was still there, they would get them out. If they found a trap, they would disable it. That's the only thing Grimmjow told him about the "traps" work.

By the time the trap were checked and taken care of it was almost sun down. _"The elders should be back by now."_ Grimmjow thought looking up at the sky. He looked to Ichigo who was helping out with getting a dog hybrid child out of one. He seemed to be having a little difficulty because he child was frightened.

"Hey, it's alright now…" Ichigo tried to coo the kid to coming out. "…there are no humans around to take you."

The kid stayed put. "I-I d-don't trust y-you." The kid cried. "You s-smell funny."

"It's just my feline nature you smell." Ichigo told him _"Shit, dogs have a keener sense of smell than most. This may be a problem for the mission."_ Ichigo reached out a hand to him. "Come on now."

"T-that's not i-it." The dog hybrid stuttered "Y-you smell like-"

"Look, either you come out or we'll leave you here for the humans" Ichigo interrupted him. With that the kid took Ichigo's hand and Ichigo pulled him out. Grimmjow walked up to Ichigo looking serious.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He asked.

Ichigo look at him confused. "What are you talking about? You said that 'I should help' so I did."

Grimmjow slapped him upside the head. "That doesn't mean scare the shit out of them!" He yelled. "Anyway I have to take you to the elders. Right Now." Grimmjow huffed.

Grimmjow took Ichigo by the wrist and hulled him away.

"I can walk on my own." Ichigo growled.

"I need you to stay beside me until we get to the court." Grimmjow said sternly.

Ichigo pulled his wrist away. "You don't need to hold my wrist."

"Fuuuuck…" Grimmjow sighed irrelatively. "Why can't this be easier…?" he said under his breath.

* * *

The court was something an ancient Greek theater stage. It was built into the ground made of stone. The stairs worked as seats as well. They both were at the entrance because Grimmjow had to make a report on how he came to find Ichigo near the river.

"So the elders will know what to do with him?" Grimmjow asked. The hybrid at the stand was small alley cat hybrid. She looked a little nervously at Grimmjow. She started twiddling her fingers.

"A-alright. U-um the elders' w-will be here soon." She blushed ducking her head down.

Ichigo noticed the longing look in her eyes. _"Oh ho…seems like someone's popular."_ He smiled cheekily at the thought. _"I wonder if he can tell?"_ he looked to Grimmjow who seemed not to care. _"Probably not…"_

"Excuse me, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo looked to her "Can you come with me please?"

* * *

**A/N: and there you have the first part of this "possible" one of two three shots I'm working on. I'm not actually sure on how long to make it but the chapters are going to be a bit longer. I have no idea on when I can write again because I'm moving again and I have 2 art commissions to do!**

**If you would like to help me with this fic, or the other one I'm working on let me know by sending me a message! - Nightgazer**


End file.
